And at the edge of their reach you're walking here with me
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: Kylo had initiated things. Hux tries to explain, though he's unsure if it's to himself or the disgusted voice of his father. It had been the Knight who had reached forward and pressed his mouth against the generals. Hux groans softly as the voice reminds him that he could have pushed Ren away, Sent the man back to his own quarters.


**And at the edge of their reach you're walking here with me**

* * *

Hux can hear it, that painfully disapproving voice in the back of his head as Kylo Ren kisses him. A sneer and grimace as his father mocks and ridicules the failing general for his shortcomings as a man. He swallows thickly trying to push it to the back of his mind and focus on Ren's soft touches and whispered words. Trying not to focus on the control he's handing over and instead on the breathless moans of his name as Kylo nips at the pale skin of his throat and strokes at his thighs.

It's hard, he thinks; disguising his building discomfort and unease as Kylo licks and nips at pale skin—hands soft but insistent on his hips, thighs and wrists. Holding him down against the mattress with plush lips and a sinfully skilled tongue. Hux hadn't imagined his life this way. Had never factored Ren in as anything more than a threat to his command and an annoyance to his otherwise structure regime. But they're both broken on the inside, angry and desperate to prove the rest of the world wrong; to show them that they could each be more.

He knows without the disgusted voice of his father that this isn't what Hux wants it to be. Knows that this is Ren trying to keep him in line; a little something to put aside for a day where Hux gets too big for his boots. He knows, he isn't stupid or naïve like his father keeps saying. Keeps shouting at him, hissing and spitting about him submitting to another man. Poor weak-willed little Hux rolling over and taking anything, he could get like a good boy.

Hux feels sick.

Kylo had initiated things. Hux tries to explain, though he's unsure if it's to himself or the disgusted voice of his father. It had been the Knight who had reached forward and pressed his mouth against the generals—Ren's dark eyes soft and desperate, looking at him through long lashes and tears. Hux groanss softly as the voice reminds him that he could have pushed Ren away, sent the man back to his own quarters. That it had been Hux who had pulled him in for a second kiss, Hux who had parted his lips and tangled his hands in Kylo's hair.

It had been Hux who had walked them backwards against the bed—Hux who had flushed and moaned and whispered Kylo's name against his jaw as the Knight carefully stripped him of his uniform. Hux who had said yes when Kylo asked and smiled faintly when Ren had lowered him against the mattress and kissed his deeply.

Hux rolls his head back against the pillow and groans, his shoulders stiff and his eyes closed in a desperate attempt to make himself relax. He can feel Kylo teasing at the front of his mind. His brow furrowed, and his mouth curled in a frown when the general denies him access. He wants to, wants to give the Knight everything he wants tonight, to let himself go. But it's fear that hold him back, makes him tense up and look away from the man between his thighs and towards the cold silver ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Kylo asks and Hux is taken back by the innocent of his question, the raw concern that lingers in the words. "Armitage," Kylo prompts when he doesn't answer, rubbing his thumb softly against the inside of Hux's thighs as the General sobs and quietly begs him to stop.

To stop being so gently and looking at him like he's all that matters in that moment; like Kylo is finally having something all to himself because he cares. He can't handle it, can't let his emotions seize control and leave him weak against the Knight.

Hux can only nod, his gaze far away and his body cold and stiff as Kylo kisses his abdomen briefly before levelling his body with the general's. Hux can feel every lean muscle and stretch of skin as Ren lays over him—the knights own cock as hard as his own. He doesn't want to ruin it, hates that he's being reduced to such a disgusting wreck because of a man who's long dead.

"Let me in," Kylo whispers, threading his fingers through Hux's hair to draw his attention back. Kylo's legs tangled with Hux's and his eyes bright and filled with unfathomed affection and anxiety. Hux wishes that Ren was wearing his mask, it would have been easier. "Just let me in." He whispers again, pinching Hux's chin between his finger and thumb and capturing the generals lips in a soft kiss.

Hux can feel him again, brushing against the front of his mind. Not trying to force his way inside but carefully asking for permission to enter. To explore and heal whatever is broken in this moment.

Hux nods as he parts his lips and reaches up to curl his hand desperately around Kylo's writs. His grip hard and pleading as he feels Kylo's hand travel from his chin to across his jaw—framing his generals face in his palm as he licks his way inside.

Kylo can feel Hux's resistance, can feel that he's let the Knight in but is careful to what he can see. There's anxiety, fear and unease at the very front of the mans mind and Kylo can appreciate each of those for what they are. For how similar he feels with Hux under him. He's almost comforted by the thoughts, feels less like he is drowning alone in the suddenness of his affections.

Their kiss deepens and Kylo moans into the general's mouth as he tries to distract Ren's probing fingers with his tongue. Tries to keep that voice in his head quiet just long enough for Ren to withdraw and loose himself to Hux's nervous touches and moans.

It doesn't work and Kylo pulls away from him so fast that Hux feels dizzy with panic. His eyes wide as he stares up at the knight with pure fear. Kylo's eyes are dark and his mouth is set into a hard line as he continues to listen to the Generals thoughts—his fathers thoughts. Awash with the shameful details and feelings of inadequacy. The fear of being used and tormented, the pain of showing his weaknesses to Ren. The vulnerability and discomfort Hux feels for simply wanting Ren in return and it's almost too much for the Knight to handle.

The barriers go up as quickly as they had come down and as Kylo feels himself being forced out of Hux's mind he blinks several times. His throat tight and his hands laying heavy on Hux's shoulder and jaw—pressing hard into the skin with building anger.

Hux moves under him, breathing hard as he rolls his hips and claws desperately at the sheets in a bid to get away. To dress and go deep into the ship where he could hide and curse and drink until the whole night disappeared. But Kylo hold him down, softens his grip just enough to relieve any pain or potential bruising but heavy enough that the general can't leave.

"Just fucking let me go!" Hux snaps, his cheeks as red as he hair and his voice a choked sob as Kylo looks down pitifully at him.

Hux isn't sure which is worse, the pity or the shame.

"No," Kylo answers his voice soft as he leans back down to cover Hux's body with his own. "This, us. This isn't submission—" Ren whispers and Hux freezes as Kylo kisses the top of his head and lets his hand fall away and stroke at Hux's thigh. "I don't want to make you feel like you're giving me control. That's not what this about."

Hux swallows, closing his eyes when he feels overwhelmed by Ren's soft gaze. He feels like his drowning again when Ren shifts his hips and takes the generals now soft cock into his palm and strokes him.

"In here, where there is only me and you there's no such thing as control." Kylo smiles, kissing Hux's neck as he feels his generals hand grip his shoulder and hears him sob into Kylo's skin. "I want you, I need you." He continues and Hux opens his eyes to stare at the Knight. "That doesn't make us weak."

He kisses Hux firmly on the lips, swallowing his moans as he continues to draw his palm along his cock and ease his own affections into the generals dizzying mind. Their eyes open as Kylo watches his own emotions dance across Hux's bright eyes. Their open-mouthed kisses making Hux breathless and needy.

"You're not weak." Ren states, so honest and reassuring. "You could never be weak, not to me."

Hux wants to say something, wants Kylo to understand that it doesn't matter what he says or how many times he kisses him that he's never going to be rid of his father's disapproval. But his thoughts are brought to a violent halt when he feels Kylo shift to straddle his hips and position the head of his general's cock against his opening—giving himself so willingly to Hux.

Hux can feel his breath catch and he shivers at the sudden influx of affection projecting from the young Sith.

Hux moans; his hips rolling upwards to meet with the Knights tight opening. Shaky hands reaching out to grab desperately at Ren's thighs and stroke at the skin, Kylo letting him set the pace for them. He can faintly hear his father shouting at the back of his mind but he's more focused on Kylo. Listening to the Knight making soft reassuring promises in his head as he kisses the general and rolls his hips slowly.

Hux feel like he's drowning. His throat tight and his eyes closed as Kylo rides him. Ren's voice in his head full of praise and secret desires—Kylo's eyes are filled with affection every time he looks at him and kisses him between thrusts. Kylo trusts him, wants him and Hux feel like he's being consumed by the Knights own emotions as they fuck and kiss and sob into the silence.

There is still fear and unease but Hux can feel the same in Kylo and like the Knight had done Hux allows it to comfort him as he moves his hand up to Kylo's hip encouragingly. Rolling his hips upwards in time with Kylo's and curling his free hand into dark locks to bring Kylo down for another kiss that takes his breath away. Desperate to keep the Knight there with him—hold him close and never let those affection filled thoughts leave his mind. Wanting Kylo to starve away the hate and the pain with his innocence and desire to be loved.

To keep Hux anchored to ground and away from his own self-destruction.

"It's okay, I've got you." Kylo moans, smiling when Hux moans a quiet thank you and comes with Kylo's name at the tip of his tongue and his hips buried inside of the Knight. Kylo reaches between his own legs stroking at himself as he looks at the flushed cheeks of his general and listens to him mewl and moan until he comes over his own fingers and Hux's chest.

Hux wants to say something as Kylo moves to lay beside him—his chest heaving and his own face flush with sweat and exhaustion. But he can't, can't think of what to say or how to say it. He can still feel Kylo in his head; fading slightly but still there to keep Hux to himself. Hux doesn't say anything, instead he turns on his side and hooks his ankle around Kylo's calf and curls into the Knight. Soft kisses against Kylo's shoulder like a silent promise.


End file.
